Трилогия 3: На приёме
by OKROSHKA
Summary: Спустя полтора года с событий описанных во втором драббле. Действия разворачиваются в одном из кабинетов Репаблик сити... Написано для недели Аморры 2012 года. День 4-ый: Семья.


- Здравствуйте, простите, немного задержался, одна клиентка немного нервная попалась, итак, как прошла эта неделя? – В уютную комнатку забежал седовласый мужичок лет пятидесяти пяти, низенького роста, немного упитаный и довольно невзрачный. На носу очки с толстыми линзами, которые он регулярно поправляет, поднимая сползший предмет медицинской необходимости на переносицу. В руках - широкий и увесистый блокнот в кожаном переплёте, куда он вносит важные пометки касательно своих посетителей.

Мужчина юрко усаживается в мягкое кресло и открывает блокнот в ожидании столь приятных пикантных подробностей. Размеренная тихая речь настраивает на доверие и продолжительную беседу. Он поглядывает краем глаза на девушку, которая елозит в кресле напротив, рассматривая убранство кабинета, будто в первый раз, часа ей было для этого не достаточно, затем на второго посетителя, который расположился по правую руку от обладательницы голубых блюдец. Мужчина в сером плаще и белой маске неподвижно сидит и лишь изредка бросает косой взгляд в сторону тонкой девичьей фигуры. Статный посетитель сильно пугал добродушного мужичка, и поэтому, стараясь не акцентировать на странном госте своё внимание, он обратился с вопросом преимущественно к Корре, ожидая ответа.

- Нормально. – Девушка уже закончила свои дизайнерские изучения кабинета, подметив про себя, что здесь явно не хватает женской руки, и соизволила заговорить.

- Хорошо. Что-то за прошедшую неделю поменялось в ваших отношениях, пусть и незначительно? – Малюя в своём блокноте какие-то каракули, стал закидывать вопросами хвостатую посетительницу седовласый мужичок.

После долгих раздумий, почёсываний головы и устремлённого взгляда в потолок повелительница стихий ответила такому назойливому любителю допросов.

- Нет, ничего особенного, ничего не изменилось.

- Ыгы, тогда давайте попробуем снова сформулировать то, что вас конкретно не устраивает в ваших отношениях, раз уж в прошлый раз нам этого не удалось, итак, Корра, Вы знаете что Вас смущает? – Устремив крохотные зелёные глазки оливкового оттенка в сторону уроженки племени воды, произнёс мужчина, делая вид, что внимательно слушает. Как-никак именно за это ему и платят посетители, в данном случае всё происходило за счёт Хироши Сато, бедный технический гений, если бы он только знал на какие именно нужды революции он не скупится, вытряхивая всё из своего кармана, вряд ли бы он согласился со своим лидером, что революция крайне нуждается именно в выяснении отношений между Амоном и Аватаром, впрочем, главе революционного движения знать лучше, что необходимо этому миру, а раз так, то раскрывай Хироши свой карман пошире.

- Эммм… ну… - собираясь с мыслями, но совсем недолго, смуглолицый абсурд выпалил:

- Меня смущает то, что я встречаюсь с эгоцентричной сволочью! – Ткнув пальцем в сторону обладателя белой маски с красным кругом на лбу, выкрикнула девушка.

От такого заявления мужичок немного поперхнулся, тут же уставившись на второго своего гостя, который в ответ на такое заявление лишь повернул голову в сторону сидящего рядом голубоглазого комка энергии, буравя бедняжку холодом пристального взгляда.

- Ладно, тогда, А-м-о-н… - это имя с трудом удавалось произнести. Осознание факта, что главный революционер пришёл к тебе рассказывать о своих проблемах и преспокойно сидит в кресле напротив, не кидая лозунгов о вреде магов и о необходимости всех и вся уравнять, обескураживало психолога, - что не удовлетворяет Вас?

- Хммм… наверное, то, что я вынужден здесь находиться целый час. – Прогремел низкий бархатный голос революции. Он, действительно, не горел желанием тратить своё драгоценное время на подобные забавы только лишь потому, что видите ли его барышне приспичило с кем-то языком потрепаться.

- На прошлом сеансе Вы не вымолвили и слова, чем дольше Вы будете затягивать процесс, тем чаще Вам придётся посещать этот кабинет. Я всё же надеюсь на Ваше содействие в этом вопросе, так будет легче найти подход к решению ваших общих проблем. – С премилой улыбкой, при виде которой, так и хочется сомкнуть пальцы на горле с кипельно белым воротником, вымолвил зеленоглазый блокнотный писака.

- И что же Вы от меня ждёте? Что я начну здесь душу изливать? Корра сама всё доходчиво объяснит, ведь это её что-то не устраивает, не зря же она сюда пришла, да, юный Аватар? – Кажется, и цветы, что так мирно сотрясаются в своих горшочках на подоконнике кабинета, замирают, услышав этот голос. Словно лидер уравнителей обладал каким-то особым умением гипнотизировать всё живое, издавая лишь один единственный звук.

- Вообще-то мы пришли сюда вместе, мог бы соизволить ответить на простой вопрос. – Обернувшись полубоком, грозно процедила сквозь зубы девушка. Хммм… она себе уже многое позволяет по отношению к нему, ну, правда, голубоглазая дурёха и раньше не отличалась манерами и почтительностью к своему окружению, но по крайней мере раньше её что-то сдерживало. На страхе легко можно играть, и как она изменилась, как только этот страх немыслимым образом улетучился.

- Насколько мне помнится, я не собирался сюда идти, это ты меня притащила. Я согласился тратить по часу в неделю, чтобы ходить с тобой на сеансы психотерапии, но не припоминаю, чтобы я обещал принимать в них участие. – Всё таким же раскатистым баритоном произнёс уравнитель, обращаясь к своей оппонентке, не обращая внимания на мирно наблюдающую за этой идиллией третьей стороной.

- Ну, и, по-Вашему, он не эгоцентричная сволочь?! – Повернувшись в сторону психоаналитика возмутилась хвостатая голова, расплёскивая руками в воздухе, выражая этим жестом всё своё возмущение.

- Эммм… - решив не удостаивать ответом риторический вопрос девушки, мужичок обратился к Амону, - значит, если я правильно понял, Вас всё устраивает… - как-то тихо пролепетал он, будто боясь вообще заводить разговор с этим человеком.

- Вы правильно поняли. – Краткость – сестра таланта, и мощная фигура всегда придерживалась этого правила. Лишних слов он не любил, всё должно быть просто, лаконично и конкретно, а оттого и понятно.

- Что Вы думаете по поводу возмущений Корры в Ваш адрес? – Уже кажется и забыв про столь любимый блокнот в кожаном переплёте, с неподдельным интересом уставился зеленоглазый на гостя, в столь узнаваемом в городе сером плаще, надеясь вытянуть хоть какую-то интересную информацию, чтобы немного потешить своё любопытство касательно этой личности.

- Я думаю что кто-то уже давно напрашивается на уравнение… - повернув голову к собеседнице, произнёс мужчина в маске.

- Пф… - скрестив руки на груди и воротя вздёрнутый нос от лидера революционного движения, фыркнула повелительница уже четырёх стихий, - Ты каждый раз грозишься, уже даже не интересно.

- Ясно. – Что-то наскоро чирканув в блокноте, мужичок продолжил, – Корра, а какие конкретно претензии Вы имеете к Амону?

- Претензии? Хммм… - сузив бирюзовые блюдца, выпятив нижнюю губу и почесав подбородок, по всей видимости девушка решила, что именно так выглядят все великие мыслители современности, смуглолицый сумбур пролепетала, – Он меня не ценит, он меня не любит, уделяет мне мало внимания и времени, совершенно не уважает и абсолютно равнодушен!

"Вот те на… на кой злой дух ты с ним вообще живёшь тогда?" - Так и хотел сболтнуть дипломированный специалист, но вовремя одумавшись, что в свои-то годы и со своим образованием такое нести по меньшей мере неприлично, поэтому быстренько ретировался, надеясь что всё-таки он не пропустит зарождающийся конфликт двух собеседников.

- Амон, Вам есть что возразить?

- Констатация очевидной абсурдности того, что было сказано особой, сидящей рядом со мной, является возражением? – Создалось такое впечатление, будто его вообще не волнует, что там себе под нос бубнит этот комок нервов, елозя в кресле. Ну, пускай, немного повозмущается, другой возможности у неё не будет, ведь как только час подойдёт к концу, и они выйдут из кабинета, всё вернётся на круги своя, и жизнь потечёт по единственно верному сценарию, всё будет так как захочет ОН, как обычно.

- Д-да… - выдавил из себя седовласый мужичок, не смея перечить лидеру уравнителей. Мало ли что? Вдруг зуб возымеет и уравняет, так, в целях профилактики.

- Тогда мне больше нечего добавить. – Удостоив присутствующих этим ответом, обладатель маски вновь закрылся в своей непробиваемой раковине, погрузившись глубоко в мысли, но не надолго, кто же его оставит вот так вот сидеть и ничего не делать? Ну, уж точно это не будет его столь обожаемый юный Аватар.

- ВОТ! Абсурд! Всё что я говорю - это абсурд и глупость, можно подумать, я - наитупейший человек в мире! Если я такая дура, зачем ты живёшь со мной?! – Размахивая руками, уже готовая выпустить пару огненных сфер в воздух, пылала яростью фигурка, облачённая в одежды голубых тонов.

- Ответ на этот вопрос ты найдёшь в перечне своих нелепых обвинений, юный Аватар. – Пора её утихомирить, чтобы не забывала, с кем имеет дело, а для этого небольшая колкость в её адрес вполне уместна.

- Ты невыносим! – Выкрикнул голубоглазый сумбур и повернулся спиной к спокойной широкоплечей фигуре, упёршись взглядом в стену.

- Та-а-ак, давайте немного успокоимся. Выпрямим спинки, закроем глаза, представим, что мы находимся на вершине самой высокой горы в мире, там так тихо и умиротворённо, делаем вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, а, ну-ка, повторяйте за мной… - Оппоненты, до этого момента занятые исключительно выяснением отношений друг с другом, сейчас немного отвлеклись от своей каждодневной забавы, переместив взгляды на психолога и уставившись на зеленоглазого двумя парами глаз, он даже не замечал своих посетителей, целенаправленно повторяя свои упражнения, размеренно дыша.

- Он действительно думает, что мы будем это делать? – Пробубнила едва слышно Корра, но так, чтобы послание дошло только до одного желаемого адресата.

- Когда это я тебя не ценил? – Можно подумать, его особо волнуют "мантры" седовласого дипломированного любителя блокнотов. И всё же, несмотря на прочный хитиновый покров своего панциря, мужчину задели слова смуглолицего абсурда.

- О, совсем забыл, вы выполнили своё домашнее задание? – Покончив со своими дыхательными успокаивающими упражнениями, хотя совершенно в них не нуждался, продолжил увлекательную дискуссию психолог.

- Да, я нарисовала. Вот моё видение счастливого будущего. – Протянув мужичку аккуратно свёрнутый в трубочку лист бумаги, девушка уселась в кресле поудобнее, в нетерпении ожидая огласки результатов, ведь она так старалась это изобразить.

- Очень хорошо Корра. – Забрав свиток, психолог продолжил, - Амон, а Вы нарисовали? – Лицезрев на себе взгляд, всем видом говоривший: "Разве я похож на человека, который будет заниматься такой ерундой?", несчастный хозяин кабинета осознал, что не только Аватар способна говорить абсурдные вещи, по мнению революционера. Даже в далёкой юности, когда он признавался в пылкой любви первой красавице города, он не чувствовал себя более глупо, чем сейчас в свои пятьдесят с лишним лет, сидя перед лидером уравнителей.

- Ты не нарисовал? Тебе тяжело сделать ради меня такую малость? – Только чтобы не началась очередная истерика, которую обладатель белой маски с красным кругом на лбу, ох, как не любит. Разглядев на дне бирюзовых глаз огромную обиду, которая плескалась неистовым тайфуном, готовым в любой момент покинуть просторы голубых блюдец, Амон лишний раз подумал, как его вообще угораздило сойтись с этой взбалмошной девицей. Всё началось с этого проклятого сока кактуса, он это отчётливо помнит. Его часто навещала мысль - "а что бы было, если бы Корра не отхлебнула этой отравы?". Он бы сейчас жил спокойно, ответ пришёл сам собой, но, увы, он в этом кабинете, здесь и сейчас, и вынужден терпеть на себе взгляд этого несчастного создания, которого до глубины души обидели, не изобразив на клочке бумаги какую-то фигню.

"МЫ". Какое ужасное понятие. Трудно человеку, проведшему сорок лет своей жизни в гордом одиночестве, не полагаясь ни на кого кроме себя, не ожидая ни от кого помощи и поддержки, всегда и везде всё сам, когда все твои действия и мысли касаются только одного единственного местоимения - "Я", вдруг менять свои привычки, устои, мировоззрение, и всё из-за какого-то несуразного "МЫ". Он не привык думать как "МЫ", он не знает как это, его этому не учили, и жизнь воспитала так, что места этому понятию просто не было. Почему в свои сорок лет, когда уже прожит значительный промежуток времени, он попадает под обстоятельства, которые вынуждают его принять и смириться с этим "МЫ", которое ему чуждо? А ради чего? Ради вот этого голубоглазого очаровательного создания, что сидит рядом, хлопая ресницами? Что в ней такого особенного, что он должен принимать правила игры этого "МЫ"? Идти на уступки, компромиссы, терпеть, наступать на горло собственной гордости и личному мнению, жертвовать своими должностными обязанностями в угоду вот этого неуёмного комка энергии. Ну, внешне она не дурна, хотя куда не сунься в племени воды, сотню таких же найдёшь, мозгами природа обделила, характер - не сахар, хозяйка по дому - оторви и выбрось, совершенно некомпетентна и не дипломатична, единственный очевидный плюс, она – Аватар, хотя и стихиями владеет весьма посредственно, ах, да, ещё и такой нежный возраст, хотя это трудно считать плюсом, когда на тебя вечно дуются как маленькое дитя и обижаются по малейшему поводу. И вроде вечно действует на нервы своими упрёками, скандалами и жалобами, и вроде толку от неё не больше, чем от стержня спички, а ведь что-то тянет к этому энергичному абсурду. Ему нравится просыпаться по утрам, чувствуя тёплое дыхание на своей щеке, принадлежащее этой соне. Нравится, как она тянется к нему и жмётся, когда ей очень плохо, и хоть из него утешитель такой же, как из обладтельницы бирюзовых глаз - великий философ, но всё равно приятно, что тянутся именно к тебе. Нравится, что она всегда придёт за советом, поинтересуется мнением или же попросит ей что-нибудь объяснить, именно его, а не Тензина, ведь, наверное, уважает. Ему нравится, как она вечно дурачится и спорит с ним, ведь его это забавляет, а также наблюдать её бесконечные притирки с Лейтенантом, который так и не смог смириться с тем, КОГО в спутницы выбрал себе лидер. Нравится её манера крушить и ломать всё, к чему не прикоснётся, заваривать чай, который в разы крепче кофе настолько, что и мёртвого из мира духов вернёт, удивительная способность сжигать на плите абсолютно всё, вплоть до огурца, поливать цветы так, что вода ещё минут десять будет вытекать из горшков, везде оставлять фантики от любимых конфет, раскидывать голубые безрукавки по всем углам комнаты, расчёсывать Нагу так, что потом пол дня приходится вычищать всё помещение от белых комков шерсти. Нравится слушать её ужасное пение по средам и воскресениям, когда она принимает ванну. Также нравится то, что однажды, нацепив на себя его единственную, оттого и любимую, белую рубашку, она её уже не снимает, превратив в некое подобие личной пижамы, сначала это ужасно бесило, а теперь нравится, ведь она ей действительно идёт, особенно в сочетании с оголёнными смуглыми ножками. Когда она целует его в ямочки на щеках, которые повелительница стихий до безумства любит. Когда она беспокоится, если он поздно приходит. Ему многое нравится, и не смотря на все "но", он готов согласиться с таким непонятным и чуждым для него "МЫ", потому что он чёрт подери её любит, и ему с ней хорошо, несмотря на то, что порой безумно хочется эту взбалмошную барышную приби… уравнять.

- У Вас есть лист бумаги? – Ну, что ж, раз уж смуглолицему абсурду это так важно, то мужчина в маске немного сдвинет свои позиции, совсем чуть-чуть, насколько сам посчитает нужным, но уроженка Южного племени воды и этому будет рада.

Психоаналитик аккуратно вырвал из блокнота листок бумаги, с минуту продолжая удерживать в руках и созерцая, с трудом сдерживая слёзы над испорченным столь любимым блокнотом, и протянул его вместе с ручкой сидящему в кресле мужчине. Через две с половиной секунды и пары резких взмахов рукой "видение счастливого будущего Амона" было готово. Внимательно просмотрев художества своих клиентов и почесав затылок, дипломированный психолог решил вынести приговор и огласить "оценки" по домашнему заданию.

- Значит так, Корра, я вижу на Вашем рисунке большой дом, женщину, по всей видимости Вас, мужчину рядом с Вами и троих гиенопсов, наверно, Вы любите животных… - начал было свой рассказ седовласый зеленоглазый мужичок, но ему не дали закончить.

- Это дети! – Раздосадованная таким некомплиментным комплиментом её творческим способностям, девушка обижено потупила взгляд. Ну, вот, она так старалась, а её трудов опять не оценили, как всегда.

- Прошу прощения, у меня плохое зрение. – Наскоро выдумал подходящие оправдание своей бестактности мужичок средних лет, - что ж, у Вас очень хорошо развито женское начало, Вы размещаете свои приоритеты в зависимости от желаемого и достижимого. Абсолютно нормальные желания для столь юной особы.

Корра была довольна. Хоть в таланте художника её и опустили ниже плинтуса, ну, благо, это не обязательный пункт в умениях Аватаров, но по крайней мере, психолог не нашёл ничего сомнительного в её рисунке, и это радовало.

- Так, Амон… значит, счастливое будущее Вы видите в… иероглифе равенства? – Не спуская глаз с клочка бумаги, на лидера уравнителей смотреть было попросту страшно, вдруг ещё воспримет близко к сердцу сомнения зеленоглазого специалиста по поводу трактовки смысла счастья уравнителем, пролепетал хозяин кабинета.

- А, по-Вашему, я бы начал революцию, не будучи уверен, что именно равенство способно осчастливить людей? – Раскатистый голос заползает в уши, проникая в самые потайные уголки сознания, заставляя слушать только его одного. Отчего несчастный повелитель кожаных блокнотов, вновь чувствует себя наитупейшим человеком на планете, которому в голову пришла гениальная идея - задать такой глупый вопрос человеку в белой маске.

- Я понимаю, Вы заботитесь о благе мирных жителей не-магов, но ведь Вы - взрослый самодостаточный человек, у Вас есть мысли по поводу личного счастья? – Не взирая на свой страх и риск, он продолжал выполнять свою работу, мысленно молясь духам, чтобы этот час поскорее закончился, какой же у него сегодня неудачный день.

- Безусловно. Когда я искореню всё зло на планете в олицетворении магии, я стану абсолютно счастливым. – Сколько рысеволка не корми, а он всё в лес смотрит, на миг повелитель уютного кабинета решил, что данная поговорка относится именно к лидеру уравнителей и ни к кому больше.

- Опять ты за своё. Мне уже надоело это уравнение, революция, равенство. Может хватить везде и всюду искать проблемы и пытаться их решить? И без тебя справятся с негодяями. – А смуглолицый сумбур опять завела свой заунывный мотив, неистово продолжая капать мужчине в сером плаще на головной мозг.

- Я помню, как справлялась полиция со своими прямыми обязанностями под руководством шефа Бей Фонг, после её уравнивания ничего не поменялось, к сожалению. Они не изменяют своим привычкам, продолжая бездействовать. – С ним спорить бесполезно, эту суровую истину Корра знает не понаслышке, и всё же она не привыкла сидеть сложа руки.

- Ну, конечно, ты всё знаешь лучше всех!

- Успокойся, юный Аватар. – Разлился по комнатушке стальной умиротворяющий голос революции.

- Вот только не надо меня успокаивать, я совершенно спокойна! – Ну, разумеется, об этом свидетельствует буквально всё, начиная от непрекращающихся рукоплесканий, продолжая взглядом с вызовом и заканчивая позой девушки, выражавшей одно сплошное возмущение.

- Ты не можешь быть совершенно спокойна, учитывая какой сегодня день. – Недоумённое выражение лица спутницы предназначалось только своему кавалеру, однако очень заинтересовало зеленоглазого.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? Какой сегодня ТАКОЙ особенный день?

- Среда, каждая третья неделя месяца и продлится твоё неспокойное состояние до понедельника. – Будто хорошо выученный стих, отскакивало от зубов каждое слово мужчины.

- Что? Ах ты!.. Как ты?.. Цикл мой считаешь?! – Ещё немного и Аватар уравняет этот кабинет, чему любитель блокнотов в кожаном переплёте был не особо рад.

- Это не трудно, ты всегда страдала от ПМС, пришлось просто запомнить, когда это начинается, и не попадаться в эти дни тебе на глаза. – Со свойственным спокойствием "ответила" маска, укращающая лик своего обладателя.

- Так вот почему в этот период ты навязал мне усатую няньку, которая меня на дух не переносит!

- Ну, тебе же надо на ком-то срываться, а Лейтенанту от тебя достаётся в любом случае, так уж лучше пускай потерпит несколько дней в месяц.

- И тебе не стыдно?

- Я же не одну тебя оставляю, к тому же ночью я прихожу. – Всё также недоумевал обладатель низкого баритона - собственно, какие к нему могут быть претензии?

- Вот именно, что ночью! – Смуглолицый абсурд уже был готов кинуться с кулаками на своего обидчика.

- Ооооу, х-о-р-о-ш-о. Может мы опустим обсуждения гормональных всплесков Аватара и проведём один небольшой тест? – Пора было заканчивать эту перепалку, чтобы этот хаос не перетёк в вызов полиции на место преступления, вот ведь все удивятся.

- Что за тест? – Двадцать лет, а ведёт себя как маленький ребёнок. Если уроженке племени воды предложат какую-нибудь занимательную игру, будьте уверены, она пошлёт мир, который необходимо спасать, ко всем злым духам, ведь в жизни есть столько интересных вещей.

- Я буду вам показывать различные кляксы, и вы будете говорить, с чем каждая из них у вас ассоциируется. Итак, начнём. Корра, на что похожа эта каракуля? – Из самого конца блокнота была вытащена тонкая стопка листов бумаги и тот, что гордо красовался на верху, живо был повёрнут лицевой стороной к голубоглазому абсурду.

- Эммм… на корзину с фруктами. – Радостно пролепетала девчушка будто сказала что-то экстраординарное.

- Отлично. Амон, а у Вас? – И вот лист поворачивается в сторону мужчины в сером плаще, который явно был недоволен своим времяпрепровождением.

- На след от электрошокера.

- Х-о-р-о-ш-о. – Можно сказать, что дипломированный специалист был уже подсознательно готов к ответу из области революции. - А эта? – Процедура повторяется, вновь начиная с обладательницы голубых сияющих блюдец.

- На енотокролика-полоскуна.

- Замечательно. – И психолог разворачивает картинку к лицу сокрытую белой маской.

- На смерть от удушения красным шарфом. – Шокированый хозяин кабинета осторожно поворачивает передней стороной кляксу к себе, вглядываясь, пытаясь найти в чёрно-белых очертаниях рисунка что-либо, походившее на смерть и на шарф, к тому же отчего-то красный.

- Вот, только не начинай. Давай без этого? – Молниеносно встрепенулась Корра, сидя в своём мягком кресле.

- А что я такого сказал? – Психоаналитик бросил детальное изучение листа бумаги, понимая, что грозит очень интересный разговор, который ни в коем случае нельзя пропустить.

- Он всего лишь мой очень хороший друг, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.

- Я видел как этот хороший друг на тебя смотрит, и не думай, что я забыл, где ты целый день пропадала в позапрошлый четверг. К тому же, ты мне сама как-то проговорилась, что была в него влюблена. – На повелителя стихий лавиной посыпались обвинения, от которых она не успевала отбиваться.

- Это было давно, всё изменилось, прошло уже полтора года. У тебя нет причин меня к нему ревновать. Я люблю тебя, а не его... – но хвостатой голове не дали договорить.

- Да, что ты? И поэтому ты промолчала про меня своим родителям, когда они приехали тебя навестить пол года назад? – Это уже не обвинение, а приговор - "виновна" в крайне тяжком преступлении, которое по мнению великого судьи Амона грозит… уравнением?

- Я не могла им сказать, они бы меня не поняли. Думаешь, мой отец сильно бы обрадовался узнай, что молодой человек с которым я встречаюсь, его ровесник? – Как только могла оправдывалась тонкая девичья фигурка, но сторона обвинения была непреклонна.

- Ты могла хотя бы сказать, что он у тебя есть, а не скрывать факт моего существования от чужих ушей.

- Кто бы говорил! Не напомнить сколько времени прошло, прежде чем твои подчинённые обо мне узнали, ты же стеснялся меня?! – Лучшая защита это нападение, ну, разумеется.

- Полтора года? Как это полтора? Уже как ДВА года весь Репаблик-сити судачит о вашем тайном романе. – Это было новостью для седовласого мужичка, что от удивления даже забыл поднять сползшие очки на переносицу, и теперь рыскал в поисках их на полу.

- Два года назад я нечаянно выпила… сок кактуса, и нас тогда впервые увидели вместе, вот и поползли слухи, а отношения у нас завязались только через пол года, всё из-за этой лилии… - Если Амон видел причину всех его "бед" с Аватаром именно в дивном напитке, то Корра винила во всех своих "смертных грехах" белоснежку из Царства Растений.

- Всё из-за того, что кто-то не мог держать язык за зубами, юный Аватар. – Как обухом по голове припечатал к полу своим заявлением лидер уравнителей, но в долгу не остался.

- Вот ты-то точно свой удержать не смог. – А голубоглазый сумбур уже научилась у статной фигуры отражать атаки.

- Давайте оставим пререкания. – В очередной раз сменив тему, начал было психолог. - Скажите, пожалуйста, а как вы обычно проводите время вместе?

- Ну-у-у-у, да, так, занимаемся… всякими делами. – Густо раскрасневшись и закатив глаза кверху, протараторила Корра.

- А кроме этих… "всяких" дел, вы ещё чем-то занимаетесь? Ну, есть у вас общие интересы?

- Ну, не о революции же мне с ним говорить. Ну, так, иногда рассказываю ему какие-то истории, он делает вид, что слушает. У него вообще, кроме теории равенства, больше нет увлечений, а пробендинг ему не нравится. – Самодовольно хмыкнув, отвернулась от холодного буравящего её насквозь взгляда.

- Но ведь арена пробендинга была взорвана пол года назад, повторно. – Недоумевал хозяин кабинета.

- Ну, так, потому что кое-кому не нравится. Он вечно не разделяет мои интересы, видите ли, они детские, а я, как Аватар, должна думать о чём-то более важном. – Театрально размахивая руками и одновременно пытаясь перекривлять своего спутника, заявил комок энергии.

- Значит, единственное, чем вы заняты после рабочего дня, так это… кстати, хотел спросить, в этом плане есть что-либо, что вас не устраивает?

Вновь закатив глаза и улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Корра встрепенувшись ответила.

- Нет. Здесь всё прекрасно.

- Хм-м-м… хорошо. Итак, подведём итог сегодняшней беседы. Корра, Вы я так понял, страдаете от чрезмерной холодности по отношению к себе. Амон, Вы же делаете вид, что Вас совершенно не касается то, что происходит в ваших отношениях, считая, что каждый должен бороться с создавшимися проблемами самостоятельно, но вот только не всё так хорошо, и, ревнуя Вас, Корра, к неким особям мужского пола с… красными шарфами, Амон демонстрирует, что на самом деле в глубине души боится Вас потерять, ну, это хотя бы что-то, по крайне мере, теперь мы знаем, что Ваш спутник к Вам не равнодушен. Отказ понимать друг друга, вникать в общие проблемы, а также нежелание сблизиться друг с другом, тем самым укрепив свои отношения, создаёт дополнительные проблемы. А различная расстановка ценностей в жизни, ну, как сказать, я не вижу продолжения ваших отношений, честно говоря, я вообще удивлён, как вы так долго продержались, не убив друг друга. Думаю, самым логичным выходом из ситуации было бы разойтись, и чтобы каждый шёл своим путём, получая от жизни то, чего он хочет. – Закончив свою тираду умозаключений, дипломированный специалист уставился на своих посетителей, ожидая реакции, ведь на самом деле он так не думал, просто нужно было сподвигнуть этих двух голубков к активным действиям, пока ситуация не накалилась до предела, и стало невозможным спасти что-либо вообще.

- Хм-м-м… - Прогремел голос революции сквозь прорези белой маски.

- Что?! Разойтись? Да, Вы что, с ума сошли? Я ему не для того ныла целый месяц сходить к психологу, чтобы сейчас Вы нам за наши деньги предложили разойтись каждому своей дорогой. Я надеялась, что Вы мне поможете его уломать, наконец, мне предложение сделать, а то я уже заколебалась ждать, пока этот умник соблаговолит снизойти до такого решения в мой адрес! – Девушка всегда очень рьяно реагирует.

- Но Вы могли сами об этом сказать своему спутнику, что хотите замуж, я-то здесь зачем? – Зеленоглазый седовласый мужичок украдкой поглядывал на часы, отсчитывая секунды, пока час закончится, и он сможет без зазрения совести выпроводить "сладкую" парочку за дверь.

- Ага, сейчас, чтобы он решил, что я напрашиваюсь? Он должен был сам! Мне надоело ждать у моря погоды, мне уже двадцать, и я хочу семью, мужа, детей, а ты только и делаешь, что изменяешь мне со своей революцией, будто она для тебя важнее, чем я! Я чисто так, с боку припёку, чтобы не одиноко было, а душой ты весь с ней. Я, может быть, тоже хочу, чтобы ты уделял мне хоть треть того времени, которое проводишь с этой чёртовой революцией. Кхы-кхы… - из бирюзовых блюдец выплеснулся океан, что ручьями растекался по смуглому лицу. – Я ведь не железная… Ты думаешь, почему я много времени провожу с Мако? Он хотя бы помнит, что я девушка, а не предмет мебели. Хоть так я добилась от тебя чуточку эмоций и осознания того, что я оказывается тебе не безразлична. Спасибо и на этом. Сколько можно не замечать детские книжки и журналы со свадебными платьями, которые я регулярно таскаю домой? Тебе всё на прямую нужно говорить, да? Сам догадаться не можешь? – Вытирая слёзы руками, что так предательски текли из голубых глаз, не намереваясь останавливаться, обижено ворчала уроженка Южного племени воды.

- Юный Аватар… - невозмутимо прогремел стальной баритон.

- Что? Я знаю, что у меня гормональный всплеск, не нужно мне об этом каждый раз напоминать!

- Я не об этом, я думаю нам пора уходить. – Вместе в психоаналитиком отслеживая время, мужчина поднялся с кресла и потянул ревущую девушку за собой, прощаясь с таким милым любителем блокнотов, - всего хорошего.

Они оба вышли из уютного, но отчего-то душного, кабинета, и Амон ждал, пока Корра высушит слёзы на смуглом лице. Губы распухли, щёки покраснели, составив компанию глазам. Она всё ещё немного всхлипывала, содрагаясь телом, пока он неумело гладил её по оголённому плечу, пытаясь успокоить. Затем лидер уравнителей и Аватар покинули здание, направившись в сторону штаба и заскочив в первую попавшуюся подворотню (прим. автора: должно быть у меня какая-то нездоровая любовь к проёмам между домами раз чуть что, герои вечно в них попадают), подальше от удивлённых косых взглядов прохожих, люди так и не привыкли видеть их вместе.

- Наверное, я не готов… Должно быть я никогда не стану готов к совместным отношениям. Прости… - Белая маска отчеканила каждое слово своего хозяина, успешно пряча все сопутствующие чувства.

Бездонные опустошённые глаза уставились на мощную широкоплечую фигуру. Её бросают, как сломанную игрушку, это так очевидно. Нельзя быть слабой, это непростительно, он не приемлет слабость. Нельзя от него чего-то требовать, тем более то, что ему чуждо, он и так долго терпел, слишком долго. Голубоглазая особа это понимала, но на душе легче не становилось. В чём она виновата, если хочет простого человеческого счастья? В чём виноват он, если не уверен, что сможет ей его дать, да и захочет ли когда-нибудь? Виновата ли она, продолжая любить, свято надеясь на чудо, что вдруг он изменится, ради неё, ведь её чувства взаимны? Но люди не меняются, мужчина в сером плаще это знает, воспитанный суровой правдой жизни. "Но может ему и не стоит меняться?", - думает голубоглазый абсурд, ища в глубинах его души, там, за вековыми льдами и покрытыми мраком, те простые человеческие чувства, некогда погубленные на корню. Они там когда-то были, давно, совсем давно, и быть может, "если посадить новые семена, они дадут всходы, быть может у неё получится?", думает она, и он молча с ней соглашается. Быть может… Он ещё не готов её потерять, идя на поводу у самолюбия и гордыни, а она не готова его отпустить, перестав верить в то, что всё ещё может быть хорошо…

Они так долго стояли у стены. Несуразная девчушка, прижавшись головой к широкой груди, слушала ровное биение его сердца, и пока оно бьётся, она будет знать, что он - человек, а не кусок цельного мрамора, а значит - есть надежда… Он вдыхал пряный аромат волос на макушке, как можно крепче прижимая хрупкое тельце к себе и шепча на ухо три заветных слова. Статная фигура их произносит редко, крайне редко, всего пару раз за эти полтора года. Сумбурный комок энергии знает, как тяжело они ему даются, и что он никогда не бросает слов на ветер, от того они ещё ценнее. Это был трудный час, тяжёлый для их восприятия. Боясь другу другу открыться и признаться в каких-то мелочах, будто сговорившись, они решили выплеснуть всё, что накопилось за этот срок друг на друга в один момент. Они часто будут вспоминать этот час, который стал переломным моментом их жизни. Пройдёт много лет, очень много, будет много пережито за эти годы. Они никогда не забудут три самых главных события своей жизни, не случившись хоть одного из них, они не были бы вместе. Аватар и лидер уравнителей помнят этот кошмарный сок кактуса, который впервые их по-настоящему сблизил, помнят эту злополучную лилию Панда, из-за которой они бы так и не начали украдкой встречаться, и помнят этот бесконечно долгий мучительный час, после которого и "ОН" и "ОНА" перестали существовать, продолжая жить только как "МЫ".


End file.
